


Lo que somos

by lucartrevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambientado en los 90, Autoaceptación, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Itachi, Menciones ItachixShisui, NaruSasu Bromance, Past Relationship(s), recuentos de la vida
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucartrevi/pseuds/lucartrevi
Summary: El camino de la autoaceptación es como subir a una montaña: a veces arriba, otras tantas abajo, más cuando no encajas en el común de las personas. Hombre o mujer. Mujer u hombre.Para Itachi eso no está muy claro y la línea de su identidad sexual es difusa. Hasta que Konan, la novia de un amigo, le organiza una cita a ciegas de la cual no cree poder conocer a alguien lo suficientemente interesante...hasta que conoce a Izumi, una chica que como él, no es del todo honesta con los demás
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto





	1. Prólogo

¿Por qué escribir un libro acerca de la diversidad sexual? Creo que la verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué no? A ella, como cualquier escritor de vocación, se le da bien redactar, meterse en la piel de los personajes, dotarlos de un estilo único y preciso para cada uno. Cómo en su novela  _ “Retazos del Alma”, _ la cual fue publicada después de mucho intentar, sin éxito mandarla a editoriales de renombre. Su padre le había dicho que siguiera picando piedra, esa vez fue la última vez que se desanimó tanto que pensó en rendirse. Y déjenme decirles, que agradezco que no haya tirado la toalla.

Conocí a la señorita —le molesta tanto ese mote que encuentro gracioso el nombrarla así, perdón querida— Izumi en una tarde de octubre del 2000. Su falda larga daba más la impresión de una ejecutiva que de una soñadora empedernida como se describió a sí misma; sin embargo, al percartarme de su exótico peinado, me di cuenta que ella era lo que era. El que no la aceptara se podría ir muy lejos. Por supuesto no siempre fue así. Aunque siendo honesta me cuesta trabajo imaginarme a una niña asustada, a una adolescente reprimida muerta de miedo por encajar en una pieza del puzzle que no embona.

Ahora se es fiel a sí misma y quisiera que aquel que lea estas palabras se atreva a serlo algún día. Tenía un anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo, me sorprendió; pues los hombres no suelen sentar cabeza con una mujer tan independiente. 

Todavía recuerdo su cara al preguntarle sobre su esposo.  _ «Tengo un compromiso conmigo misma y una promesa con alguien que espero y se cumpla» _ , me dijo sonriente. Ella me presentó a Shi, de lo cual siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida. Shi, para el lector curioso; es mi persona favorita.

Otra de las cosas por las cuales esta mujer es especial es porque logró ser escuchada y no sólo eso, dio voz a la diversidad sexual como nunca. En los treintas —año en el que transcurre esta novela— era común, y como sigue ocurriendo actualmente en muchos casos, que los homosexuales, las lesbianas y; por último y no menos importante: bisexuales, fueran escondiéndose, con el delirio real o imaginario que no podrían ser quienes son. Qué no podríamos ser quienes somos.

Claro que también influyó en su vida el haberlo conocido a él. Nunca entenderé la fascinación que encontró en alguien a simple vista tan estoico. Por supuesto que Shi tampoco se lo explica, pero lo comprende. Porque en el fondo sin él no se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Dicen que el amor verdadero es aquel con el que puedes ser, sin pretensiones, sin medias tintas en el caso del  _ “Y el chico que vestía de kimono” _ aplica en la relación entre Eren y Dani. Un amor incondicional que trasciende las normas convencionales. Ah, ¡el amor! Ese sentimiento que no se puede esconder ni inspirar al rogar. Creí que eran promesas vacías que se hacen cuando la quieres meter. No, esto nunca fue el caso. El deseo y el amor se van transformando. ¡Qué aburrido sería todo si se mantuviera igual! ¡Qué aburrida sería la vida si a todos nos gustara lo mismo! ¡Y definitivamente yo no querría vivir en un mundo así de soporífero!

Prólogo de _ “Y el chico que vestía de Kimono” Marzo, 200 _ 3

Tsunade Senju

_ Directora Ejecutiva de IGLA World para Latinoamérica y Caribe  _


	2. Es una simple casualidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza la historia. A partir de aquí las cosas no serán tan fáciles, pero valdrán la pena. Todo es culpa de Konan.

**Capítulo 1— Es una simple casualidad**

_ “¿Por qué asumieron que esta lección no es para ustedes?  _

_ Nunca, nunca, usen una voz prestada.  _

_ Si te pasas la vida entera siendo alguien más, ¿quién vas a ser tú? _ ”

—Handsome devil

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Sí, es una estupidez —afirma—. Le dije que no me quedara mal y la tonta va y coge un vuelo a la playa. Sí, a la playa ¡Después de que ella me insistió para conocerlo! ¿Cómo que eso es mejor? No, no. A él ya le dije de la cita. No voy cambiar el plan —explica alzando la voz a medida que continúa hablando por el celular.

Una chica de grandes gafas con coleta alta abre la puerta y la ve hablando, y solo tal vez, Konan se da cuenta que incomoda estando en un lugar así, debido a que la pobre inmediatamente sale de ahí. 

Decide salir del sencillo baño. No quiere privar a las chicas que entren ahí por su presencia, o más bien porque es inusual que alguien hable en su celular.  Porque en 1996 es común tener cassettes y  _ walkmans _ , usar parches y playera con el  _ smiley _ , incluso algunas chicas usan los choker orgullosas sobre el cuello; pero todo el mundo sigue sorprendiéndose al ver un celular. Una persona hablando con otra a distancia desde cualquier sitio, excepto en su casa. Raro. Genial pero caro, además de extraño, por supuesto. 

—No, como dije cancelar eso no es opción —La bibliotecaria coloca su dedo sobre la boca para que guarde silencio. Konan la observa y asiente pero sigue con el celular. 

—¡No voy a hacer eso, Yahiko!

—Señorita, por favor —La regaña la mujer de mediana edad y cabello apelmazado

La chica susurra un lo siento. 

—Voy a colgar, ya veré qué hago para solucionar eso —Termina la llamada para sentarse en la mesa más próxima. Está apenada por haber hecho ruido, según ella estaba hablando quedo. 

La biblioteca sonríe complacida por haber logrado tranquilidad en esa fría tarde de octubre, Konan,en cambio, suspira decaída  _ «Donde podré encontrar otra chica para la cita a ciegas» _

Antes de que pueda preocuparse más, fija la vista hacia la mesa de enfrente donde hay un grupo de chicos fingiendo que leen un libro cuando, en realidad, seguramente están viendo el Kamasutra, lo intuye porque se miran entre ellos bromeando como tontos. Revolotea los ojos, asqueada. Los cabellos largos y castaños le llaman la atención y de pronto su cara adquiere otra vez brillo.

Va hacia la mesa donde se encuentra a su ex compañera. 

—¡Hola, Izumi!—saluda mientras se sienta junto a ella

La chica estaba leyendo y voltea a verla confundida.

—¿Hola? —dice dudosa

—¿No me reconoces? Soy Konan la chica que le hizo su ramo a tu amiga, Kanami, para su graduación. También fui tu compañera en el bachillerato —masculla mirando de reojo hacia dónde está la bibliotecaria.

—Ah, sí. Hanami —corrige el nombre de su mejor amiga—. Sí, ya recuerdo 

—Que bueno —sonríe tímida. Ahora ya no parece una idea tan excelente y está considerando irse por donde vino. 

No sabe bien cómo podría reaccionar la chica, pero tiene que hacer un intento. Además, recuerda que era amable. Nada pierde con intentarlo. 

—Y..

—Ah..bueno recuerdo que cuando nos graduamos no tenías pareja. Creo que por eso no fuiste —se aclara la garganta— en todo caso. Estaba pensando ..¿qué tal una cita a ciegas? Conozco un chico maravilloso. Es perfecto para ti —miente transformando su sonrisa en una mueca extraña e incómoda. Izumi la mira con extrañeza.

—Es que yo no estoy buscando..

—Vamos, sólo es una cita. Lo hago por una de las mejores compañeras en gimnasia. Tú me ayudaste mucho. Cuando lo veo a él pienso que es tan similar a ti —consigue decir

_ «Creo que estuve con ella en gimnasia» _

—¿Sólo una cita?— pregunta vacilante

—Sí, puede que quieras una segunda. Pero eso ya no dependerá de mí —La castaña garabatea algo en su libro y, tras terminar, la mira.

Claro que recuerda a Konan. Es una chica peculiar con su cabello teñido de violeta y sus perforaciones en los labios. Antes ya daba esos indicios góticos a pesar de su seriedad. Ha cambiado y es más que algo físico, porque cuando se acercó a ella tan resuelta le parece una mujer diferente. Izumi se pregunta si ella también ha cambiado ¿Podrían reconocerla solo si la ven de reojo? ¿Daría una impresión diferente? ¿Más madura?

Tiene una anécdota de gimnasia con ella: la vez que tuvo su periodo y se sintió tan enferma que le vomitó sus zapatos. Su madre la regañó por no haber prevenido que eso pasara, pero Konan fue considerada e incluso le sujetó el pelo para vomitar en el retrete. Vale. Izumi lo entiende. Lo que tiene es un sentimiento de culpa manifestándose años después  por haber estropeado su calzado. Le debe un favor. Y puede ser muchas cosas, menos malagradecida.

—De acuerdo. Cuándo y dónde será la cita —accede tras mucho cavilar. 

—¿No te interesa saber su nombre? ¿Cuántos años tiene? —cuestiona. 

—Si me aseguras que es perfecto para mí, entonces algo de razón tienes — reflexiona.

En realidad sabe bien que poco le importará conocer la identidad de aquel chico. A ella no le interesan los hombres. Los que ha conocido son unos idiotas que sólo piensan en sexo y en alcohol. También está lo otro... Pero prefiere guardar las apariencias y no decir eso en voz alta.

—Me halaga tu confianza en mí. De acuerdo, empezaré con que es un hombre callado…

Izumi cerró  _ Lolita.  _ De todas maneras no hubiera podido pasar del segundo capítulo, y se dispuso a escuchar a Konan.

* * *

  
  
  


_ «Por qué tenía que ser así?» _ se lamenta por tercera vez mientras da un vistazo general a la cafetería; es espaciosa y las paredes están tapizadas de cuadros de varios pintos estilos y tamaños. Distingue en uno a una camada de cachorros pintados en acuarela, que por la expresión de ingenuidad y ternura del Schnauzer negro, le saca una sonrisa.

En general, el ambiente es idóneo para un lugar así, por los estudiantes que suelen comprar un café para mantenerse en vela repasando apuntes o terminando proyectos escolares. Después de todo, hay varios apartamentos llenos de universitarios. Eso le recuerda que no ha empezado su carrera universitaria. Una punzada en el pecho se hace presente. 

_ «Esa debería ser mi prioridad, no una cita» _

El aroma del café le llega, alterando su olfato deseoso de seguir el rastro, confundiendo la mezcla de olores de las personas congregadas ahí. Izumi hace una mueca de desagrado de sólo pensar que las notas de colonias y perfumes podrían arruinar el olor a café recién hecho.

Un segundo vas a la biblioteca más cercana y te encuentras a una ex compañera (la chica a la que vomitaste sus zapatos en primero de bachillerato) y cuando acuerdas ya tienes una cita a ciegas con su amigo. Esa es la razón por la cual está ahí. No porque esté interesada. Se rasca la cara con nerviosismo mientras espera a que llegue su cita. Mira el reloj colgado de la pared. 3:20. Debió haber considerado trabajar de turno vespertino. Las propinas son mejores debido a la gran afluencia de clientes en ese horario. 

_ «Tal vez me dejó plantada. Si es así sería mucho me...» _ piensa sorbiendo su latte con premura 

—Izumi, ¿verdad? Me disculpo, la lluvia empezó y fue difícil tomar un taxi 

Levanta la mirada y ahí está. 

Llegó con una delicadeza insospechada, ni siquiera lo había notado. Tuvo que parpadear dos veces para estar segura que no era una imaginación y, que en efecto, el hombre que está frente a ella era tangible, de carne y hueso como ninguno.

Tan absorta está que olvida dejar de sorber su vaso de café. Sólo cuando el chico se sienta y vuelve a presentarse es cuando reacciona, y es que no deja de lado que Itachi Uchiha es guapo. Con sus largas pestañas que resaltan los ojos onix, incluso las ojeras que se asoman por debajo de su párpados resultan sugerentes, como invitando a averiguar qué misterio hay detrás de ellas. Su pelo largo sujeto en una coleta se observa suave al tacto, y no sólo eso; esa gentil aura que lo rodea puede ser el sueño de cualquier chica, menos el de ella.

—Yo ..yo soy Izumi. 

—Sí. Te pregunté antes de sentarme —El rostro de él cambia a impasible, casi estoico. Algo había cambiado su aura gentil. Ahora se rodea de una seriedad compuesta. 

_ «Claro, qué idiota» _ , se lamenta la chica. Lo único que quería era pasar el tiempo de la manera más rápida y eficaz posible.  _ «Llegas, comes y te vas con una sonrisa y un “lo siento pero no creo que tengamos química”», _ le había recomendado Hanami. Ahora se sentiría estúpida al despedirse y ya no sentía apetito para terminar siquiera su café. 

Están en silencio. Izumi ha evitado verlo fijamente pero tampoco puede rehuir el contacto por mucho tiempo o dará una impresión inadecuada. Itachi, por su parte, pensando que no hay nada más que hacer que  _ conocerla _ , pregunta:

—¿Y donde conociste a Konan?

_ «No digas que le vomitaste sus zapatos. No digas que ya te parecía atractiva antes de saber que te tocaba en gimnasia con ella y te pusieras nerviosa el primer día, y claro, como resultado; la profesora te haya regañado» _

—Es una ex compañera del bachillerato. Hace tiempo que no la veía. Me sorprendió mucho cuando me comentó lo de la cita. Me dijo que la conociste por su novio —comenta intentando sonar casual.

En lugar de sorprenderla más bien la desconcertó. No creía que la vería algún día desde que se graduaron, y menos en una biblioteca. 

—La conocía desde antes. Sólo que nunca hable con ella. Se podría decir que si no fuera porque Shisui se hizo su amigo no sería novia de Yahiko

—Shisui, ¿dices? —El chico asiente—. ¿De casualidad no tiene cabello negro y rizado? 

—Es un nombre poco común. Estoy seguro que es él —argumenta entendiendo lo que pretende decirle. 

—Lo conocí por un curso de redacción creativa. 

—Ya veo. Sí, hubo una temporada en donde eso le interesó. 

—¿Son muy amigos? —inquiere.

Tiene un vago recuerdo del aspecto de Shisui. Tenía el cabello rizado pero corto, un revoltijo ordenado diría ella. Despedía un ligero aire risueño y calmado. No sobresalía mucho por su redacción; no era mala pero tampoco excelente. En lo que sí era un maestro era en generar confianza para hacer nuevos amigos. Raro el día que no estuviera rodeado de ellos. 

—Lo conozco desde pequeño. Regresando a lo del curso, supongo que te gusta escribir. 

—Sí, todavía no sé si vaya a estudiar algo relacionado, pero es algo que me apasiona . Y tú, Itachi. ¿Tienes un pasatiempo?

—Muchos, pero no existe ninguno en particular que me apasione.

Miente. 

Desde hace tres años empezó a pintar. 

Antes se conformaba con dibujar sobre los cuadernos. Sasuke decía que sus trazos eran tan limpios que debía probar a colorearlos  _ “Es triste que no tengan vida” “Si lucen así de apagados deberías de agregarles color” _ , sugirió mirando el diseño de un bello jardín lleno de orquídeas y geranios, en medio había una estructura que asemejaba a una casa surrealista de René Magritte. 

Finalmente se convenció, por su hermano y por Shisui. Cuando les presentó su nueva creación se impresionaron cada uno a su manera; Sasuke sólo se quedó boquiabierto  _ “Hermano esto es..”.  _

_ “Es increíble, Itachi” _ lo felicitó Shisui admirando el dibujo de colores brillantes.

Pero no había necesidad de que alguien más conociera esa nimiedad. Era algo íntimo, prefería no pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Además, no es lo único que le gusta hacer, y ha olvidado lo mucho que le gusta su otro pasatiempo

—Oh, ya veo —contesta la castaña. Él observa su lunar sin repasar mucho en este. 

Silencio. No hay nada peor que un silencio incómodo y los dos lo saben, aun así no pueden evitar quedarse callados. 

Izumi vuelve a beber su café para mantenerse ocupada e Itachi mira a su alrededor fijando su atención en un hombre de cabellos grises bastante curioso, pareciera el estereotipo de hombre rudo con esos tatuajes en el bícep derecho y uno que sobresale en su cuello 

_ «Un ave fénix»,  _ distingue la cola característica. 

—Me gustan las plantas —dice. Seguramente esperando recuperar la comunicación perdida.

Izumi no había reparado en sus manos, y, cuando él juguetea con la mesa subiendo y bajando sus dedos para chocar las uñas contra la madera, le parece que son muy delicadas. No puede discernir si es por los dedos largos y delgados o por el gesto en sí mismo. 

—¿Tienes un jardín en tu casa? A mamá le encantan pero nunca ha tenido la paciencia para tener uno —explica ella.

—No, no tengo mucho espacio. Ni tiempo 

—Tal vez no tengas tiempo por estar en clases ¡Cierto! No te he preguntado qué estudias.

—Quiero ser maestro. Estoy estudiando en la Normal Superior.

—Oh, vaya. Puedo preguntar por qué te gustaría ser maestro o si es algo muy personal.. 

—No, está bien. Para qué estaríamos en una cita si no es para conocernos mejor . La razón por la que decidí estudiar para docente es forjar el futuro. Los jóvenes son el futuro y yo quiero ayudarlos a encontrar su camino —Hay cierto brillo en la mirada del joven. 

—Ya veo. Eres del tipo que se preocupa por los demás.

—Creo que todos nos preocupamos, en mayor o menor medida, por los demás. Algunos ocultan eso bajo una capa de indiferencia y otros como yo..

—No lo pueden ocultar —sonríe ladina, completando la frase del chico frente a ella—. Creo que es cierto lo que dices; sin embargo, uno se puede preocupar por los demás hasta cierto punto. Si esa persona no es importante no hará gran esfuerzo en ello. Tiene que significar algo. Esa persona debe ser importante 

—Bueno, supongo que cambia según la persona —accede el hombre. 

Es cierto: todos tienen opiniones tan diversas como habitantes en el mundo. Al Uchiha le gusta escuchar el punto de vista de los demás. Y por la respuesta de la chica, se ha quedado gratamente sorprendido. La mayoría sólo diría “sí, yo también” dándole la razón y volvería a sacar un tema de conversación intrascendente. 

_ «Al menos eso ya es ganancia. Una chica inteligente y con opiniones propias» _ dice no muy convencido. La tarde es larga y todavía hay una posibilidad que la chica lo decepcione. 

—Ya se tardó mucho ese café —apunta ella—. Está algo lleno aquí. Si quieres podemos ir a otra parte —sugiere 

La lluvia ha parado. Las gotas que se escuchaban hace apenas unos minutos han cesado, Itachi se percata de esto mirando hacia la ventana más cercana.

—No recuerdo hace cuanto lo pedí —dice observando el reloj sobre su muñeca—. Sí, la verdad es que ya fue mucho ..—confirma levantando la vista hacia ella, arrancándole un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

—Si quieres podemos ir a otro lado. 

Itachi duda unos instantes, mirando al mostrador atiborrado de gente. Sólo cuando ve indecisión en las facciones del chico, Izumi se reprende a sí misma. Es una descuidada y tal vez él ya está mal pensando lo que dijo 

—¿Tú ya pagaste ? —La pregunta la sorprende.

_ «No pensó en otra cosa» _

—Hace tiempo . La verdad es que tardaste un poco y pensé que ya no ibas llegar —confiesa apenada. 

Otra vez la punzada de culpa lo acusa. Es cierto, debió estar presente más temprano. 

—Entonces, vámonos —dice levantándose para después tomar la diminuta mano de ella. 

  
  


* * *

Itachi le soltó la mano poco tiempo después de salir de la cafetería. 

Sería tonto para no darse cuenta cómo se tenso su cuerpo cuando él tomó su mano para salir de ahí. Por eso tuvo que comentar aquello:

—Te incómodo que te tomara la mano —más que preguntar, afirma.

—Bueno, creo que es normal que alguien se desconcierte un poco si le toman la mano en la primera cita —admite.

—Hay personas que en la primera cita tienen sexo —razona él a modo de contestación.

—Ah, si. Pero yo ..yo no hago eso. No me malentiendas, cada quien puede hacer lo que le plazca mientras no dañe a un tercero. Pero para mí, yo no lo haría 

—Ya veo —expresa asintiendo.

_ «Como me has preguntado algo incómodo haré lo mismo contigo» _ , piensa ella.

—Antes cuando dijiste que tenías otros pasatiempos..

—Sí.

—¿Cuáles eran?

—Me gusta cocinar. No lo hago muy bien, pero Sasuke limpia el plato. Creo que eso es un buen indicio —mira la expresión dudosa de ella y aclara—. Sasuke es mi hermano menor. 

Se lo había pensado mejor. Lo de Itachi no era una pregunta incómoda, más bien —se dijo a sí misma— era necesario hacer ese tipo de preguntas para saber qué límites cruzar. 

_ «Justamente por eso preguntó. No quiere hacerme sentir mal» _

El rumbo que llevan es incierto, se dejan guiar por las callejuelas como dos turistas en vacaciones esperando pasmarse cada que dan vuelta. Se podría decir que la noche ha caído de imprevisto porque Izumi está segura que era temprano cuando salieron del establecimiento. 

Han hablado de intereses en común. Ahora sabe que ambos comparten el gusto por  _ The cure _ y las canciones melancólicas.

Itachi le ha dicho que tiene veinte años; pero hay más, se da cuenta que aquel chico misterioso tiene tendencia a espaciarse por momentos, no cree que sea grosero por ello. Al contrario, le causa una sonrisa cuando lo hace. 

Parece que la conversación pasa a su punto más álgido cuando pasan por una heladería; primero la mira de reojo disminuyendo los pasos para verla un poco mejor; luego, se detiene enfrente del pequeño local, casi están sincronizados; ella también para su caminar el tiempo exacto. 

—¿Quieres entrar?

Él sonríe ligero.

—Soy muy obvio, ¿no es así? 

Ella suelta una risilla 

—Un poco —admite ella.

—La verdad es que no soy muy fan de los helados —confiesa cuando están formados en la fila. 

Hay un señor de cabellos rubios delante de ellos, lo cual le parece extraño porque hace poco que ha dejado de llover y el clima no es precisamente el adecuado para comer helado. 

—A mí me gusta mucho el dulce —se disculpa él.

—¿Alguna vez has probado los dangos? —Él niega con la cabeza—. Creo que te gustarían mucho. Son de Japón. Mi madre es japonesa y solía hacerlos mucho cuando era pequeña 

_ «Tal vez un día comamos uno» _ quiere decir pero se lo piensa mejor. Sólo es una cita. Además, puede que él no se lo esté pasando tan bien. 

—Podríamos comer unos algún día 

_ «Eso quiere decir que habrá una segunda cita» _

Cuando por fin el pobre chico ha terminado de atender al rubio de pelo rebelde, es turno de ellos dos 

—Hola, quiero uno de pistache —pide Izumi afable mirando al chico. 

—Yo quiero uno de chocolate 

—Un helado sencillo de chocolate y uno de pistache —La voz mecánica del dependiente les repite su pedido —Son $40 con 50 centavos

Ambos se miran nerviosos. No habían discutido ese tema. Es común que el hombre pague y más si el hombre en cuestión llegó tarde, pero Izumi es penosa y no quiere no ofrecerse a pagar.

‌—Yo pago —concluye Itachi ese pequeño debate silencioso entre ellos.

Parece tranquilo cuando lo dice en voz alta. La realidad no podría ser más diferente y no es porque le ha costado tomar la decisión, sino porque se siente mal.  _ «¿Cómo podría no pagar si después de todo es por mi culpa que estamos aquí en primer lugar? Si no hubiera llegado tarde .. Además, un hombre DEBE pagar la cuenta. Siempre, sin excepción.» _

—‌¿Seguro? 

—Claro —asegura al tiempo que le extiende los billetes al joven con semblante aburrido—. Toma, quédate con el cambio. 

Se voltea hacia ella esperando que les den su orden 

—Señor —El aludido se vuelve hacia el chico con curiosidad—. Le falta un dólar 

—Perdón. Estaba seguro que era el dinero completo —busca en su billetera intentando palpar algún billete que se le hubiera quedado ahí

_ ‌«Muchas gracias, Konan» _ , piensa sarcástico. Debió hacer caso a Deidara y rechazar la cita, ve a Izumi de soslayo y se arrepiente de siquiera haberlo pensado.  _ «No es una mala chica» _

—No te preocupes —Antes de que pueda replicar, Izumi le da el billete faltante al dependiente; quien agradece la compra y se dispone a preparar los helados, desinfectando sus manos antes.

—Pensé que tenía el dinero completo.

Ladea la cabeza intrigada por la reacción del azabache. 

—No es nada, de verdad.

—Lo sé. Es solo que — mira hacia el suelo avergonzado con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo casi imperceptible 

_ «Qué tierno» _ , piensa conmovida por la reacción del azabache. Y es que desde que lo vio le dio pinta de ser una persona tranquila, y ahora le da un nuevo matiz a esa percepción que se está creando sobre él. 

  
  
  


* * *

—Me la he pasado muy bien —dice a modo de despedida. Y no es mentira. Creyó que no podría disfrutar, que iba a estar incómoda esperando volver a casa, contando los segundos y mirando con insistencia las manecillas del reloj sobre su muñeca; pero ahora, apunto de tomar el colectivo para llegar a su hogar, el tiempo se le ha ido fugaz. 

—Yo también.

—Supongo que este es final.

—Así es —concuerda él.

Por un breve instante piensa que es una locura. Qué su corazón no está sanado del todo, que ese duelo y tiempo para superar y seguir adelante son patrañas que ha leído o escuchado por ahí de esos oradores motivacionales baratos .  _ «Puede que no esté listo.. o puede que sí» _

La chica espera para cruzar la calle convencida que no perdió nada al darse una oportunidad de conocer a alguien. Ya sea por simple casualidad, por estar en el mismo lugar que Konan, o por su sentido de responsabilidad y culpa que no le ha permitido negarse al encuentro.

El fresco viento pasa alborotando sus cabellos, se lleva la mano hacia estos para intentar mantenerlos en su sitio 

—¡Izumi! —voltea reconociendo al instante esa voz. 

Él se ha acercado hacia dónde está 

—¿Me puedes dar tu número? 

  
  
  


[....]

**Memoria 05**

Sí, a Itachi le gustaban los chicos.

Ahí estaba él, parado debajo del marco de la puerta. Anunciando e invadiendo las palpitaciones cardíacas del Uchiha y es que Shisui tenía ese efecto en él. Sólo él podía provocar que el pulso se acelerará y era mejor no pensárselo demasiado. Porque pese a todo Itachi no quería confesarse. No porque crea que sea mejor quedarse en silencio todo ese sentimiento romántico, sino porque no tenía caso porque aunque Shisui lo amaba, no era de la manera que él esperaría. Shisui es heterosexual. 

Tenían 12 años cuando sucedió y es curioso que lo siga recordando porque juraría que si algún día (lejano, por supuesto) planteara el tema a su (ex) amigo éste diría “No recuerdo que eso haya pasado, pero sí tú lo dices supongo que tienes razón“, o tal vez vez expresaría algo relajado digno de su encanto natural “Claro que lo recuerdo. Ha pasado un buen tiempo, qué bueno que ya no tienes ese pasatiempo” 

—¿Itachi? —Dudó durante un momento en entrar a la habitación, y es que su amigo no era de los que se tardaran en contestar cuando alguien lo llamaba, además Mikoto había asegurado que estaba adentro “Pasa, no hay problema. De seguro te está esperando” 

Dio una serie de pasos sigilosos y lo vio. Itachi volteó a verlo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle qué carajos hacía.

—Te lo puedo explicar —Trató a como pudo quitarse el labial de la boca. Se talló desesperado el resto y sólo consiguió esparcirlo más, creando una mueca extraña en su rostro normalmente apacible 

—No entiendo —dio por toda respuesta Shisui, y ahí debió comprender, que si su amigo que era experto en comprender y analizar situaciones complejas se quedaba sin habla, no era un buen augurio.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Ni siquiera hizo amago de quitarse el vestido. 

Shisui no entendía nada y aún así tuvo la lucidez suficiente para alzar la ceja y preguntarse en su mente que en dónde había sacado el vestido en primer lugar. Itachi no tenía hermanas ni primas. Tomó del mentón a éste para que lo mirara a la cara 

—Mírame —musitó. 

El aludido, que hasta entonces había dirigido su mirada a otra parte, por fin lo vio. Itachi recuerda todo eso como nubelosa de memorias oxidadas; una historia que te has contado una y otra vez que de seguro agregaste detalles u omitiste otros. Después de todo, la vida son recuerdos y no está seguro de querer atesorar un recuerdo así. 

Sólo hay algo que nunca podrá olvidar y es el abrazo que compartieron. Ese momento fugaz, un cálido instante en el que comprendió que si bien no era entendido a plenitud, sí era querido. 

Fueron a comprar paletas. Estaban en el parque, sentados en un banco saboreando rápido las paletas para que evitar que se derritieran con el calor de abril, cuando Shisui volvió a sacar el tema. 

—¿Te gusta ponerte vestido y pintarte la cara? —indagó.

—A veces —confesó.

—¿Entonces es como tu pasatiempo ? —Prefirió no cuestionar sus aficiones ni acciones. Reformuló su pregunta—. Me refiero a que si...¿Cuándo empezó?

Listo, se sintió tranquilo. Terminó su paleta y observó la de Itachi derretirse lentamente en su mano.

—No sé —contestó carraspeando un poco. Las emociones suelen acumularse en la garganta y la voz siempre le sale ronca; incluso ahora, que puede controlarlas, todavía necesita modular su voz para que no lo delate.

—Yo sólo sé que me siento cómodo así 

—¿Quieres ser niña ? —preguntó Shisui levantándose del banco para estirar sus brazos.

—¡No! —respondió mirándolo fijamente, el otro sólo tragó en seco. Nunca lo había visto molesto.

_ «¿Acaso había dado en el clavo?» _

—Entiendo. Te prometo que es lo último que te voy a preguntar..

Asintió afirmando de esta manera que podía proceder 

—¿En dónde sacaste un vestido? —Itachi esbozó una sonrisa, divertido por la curiosidad del otro. Shisui notó esto y, aunque estaba seguro, no hacía falta, aclaró —. Está bien, Itachi. Pase lo que pase siempre serás mi amigo 

Fue luz. 

Aquellas palabras encendieron la esperanza de saberse aceptado, de que algún día si alguien más lo descubre no sería repudiado. Lástima que a partir de ese momento, otro sentimiento había empezado a ocurrirle. Y la oscuridad que había creído encontrar se abrió paso y se transformó en luz.

_ Pum, pum, pum _

Su corazón latió con fuerza. Confundió eso con la dicha de tener un gran amigo como el chico de cabellos rizados.

Shisui sonrió abierto y sincero, acto seguido procedió a invitarlo a levantarse también del banco para jugar con otros niños al fútbol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es importante decirles desde ya que mi intención es muy firme en cuanto a esta historia. En pocas palabras, si no les agrada o no sienten comod@s al leerlo, hagan el favor de retirarse. NO y se los escribo bien claro. NO acepto sugerencias, al menos no en “Lo que somos”. A menos que sean correcciones ortográficas.
> 
> Se me olvidaba. Me basé mucho del MBTI de personalidad para trabajar con los personajes. Hay una pequeña divergencia con el de Izumi, hay discusión si es INFP o ISFP. Ustedes podrán decir: ¿qué tiene? Es sólo una letra.   
> Cambia bastante las reacciones e inseguridades, defectos o virtudes que pueda tener. Digamos que utilice más el INFP en esta historia, y el ISFP en otra ;)


End file.
